GTA San Andreas Rádia
Seznam rádií z GTA San Andreas. Playback *Kool G Rap & D.J. Polo - "Road to the Riches" thumb|90px *Big Daddy Kane - "Warm It Up, Kane" *Spoonie Gee - "The Godfather" *Masta Ace - "Me & the Biz" *Slick Rick - "Children's Story" *Public Enemy - "Rebel Without a Pause" *Eric B. & Rakim - "I Know You Got Soul" *Rob Base and DJ E-Z Rock - "It Takes Two" *Gang Starr - "B.Y.S." *Biz Markie - "Vapors" *Brand Nubian - "Brand Nubian" *Ultramagnetic MC's - "Critical Beatdown" K Rose *Jerry Reed - "Amos Moses" thumb|90px *Conway Twitty & Loretta Lynn - "Louisiana Woman, Mississippi Man" *Hank Williams - "Hey Good Lookin'" *Juice Newton - "Queen of Hearts" *The Statler Brothers - "New York City" *Asleep at the Wheel - "The Letter That Johnny Walker Read" *Desert Rose Band - "One Step Forward" *Willie Nelson - "Crazy" *Patsy Cline - "Three Cigarettes (In an Ashtray)" *The Statler Brothers - "Bed of Rose's" *Mickey Gilley - "Make The World Go Away" *Ed Bruce - "Mamas Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up to Be Cowboys" *Merle Haggard - "Always Wanting You" *Whitey Shafer - "All My Exes Live in Texas" *Eddie Rabbitt - "I Love A Rainy Night" K-DST *Foghat - "Slow Ride" thumb|90px *Creedence Clearwater Revival - "Green River" *Heart - "Barracuda" *Kiss - "Strutter" *Toto - "Hold the Line" *Rod Stewart - "Young Turks" *Tom Petty - "Runnin' Down a Dream" *Joe Cocker - "Woman to Woman" *Humble Pie - "Get Down to it" *Grand Funk Railroad - "Some Kind of Wonderful" *Lynyrd Skynyrd - "Free Bird" *America - "A Horse With No Name" *The Who - "Eminence Front" *Boston - "Smokin'" *David Bowie - "Somebody Up There Likes Me" *Eddie Money - "Two Tickets to Paradise" *Billy Idol - "White Wedding" Bounce FM *Zapp - "I Can Make You Dance" thumb|90px *Kool & The Gang - "Hollywood Swinging" *The Ohio Players - "Love Rollercoaster" *Rick James - "Cold Blooded" *Maze - "Twilight" *Fatback Band - "Yum Yum (Gimme Some)" *The Isley Brothers - "Between the Sheets" *Ronnie Hudson & The Street People - "West Coast Poplock" *Lakeside - "Fantastic Voyage" *George Clinton - "Loopzilla (Broadcast Version)" *Dazz Band - "Let It Whip" *Cameo - "Candy" *MFSB + The Three Degrees - "Love Is The Message" *The Ohio Players - "Funky Worm" *Johnny Harris - "Odyssey" *Roy Ayers - "Running Away" *The Gap Band - "You Dropped a Bomb on Me" SF-UR *Jomanda - "Make My Body Rock (Feel It)" thumb|90px *808 State - "Pacific 202" *The Todd Terry Project - "Weekend" *The Night Writers - "Let The Music (Use You)" *Marshall Jefferson - "Move Your Body" *Maurice - "This Is Acid (A New Dance Craze) (K & T Mix)" *Mr. Fingers - "Can You Feel It?" *A Guy Called Gerald - "Voodoo Ray" *Cultural Vibe - "Ma Foom Bey" *Ce Ce Rogers - "Someday" *Robert Owens - "I'll Be Your Friend" *Frankie Knuckles + Jamie Principle - "Your Love" *Joe Smooth + Anthony Thomas - "Promised Land" *28th Street Crew - "I Need a Rhythm" *Raze - "Break 4 Love" *Fallout - "The Morning After (Sunrise Mix)" Radio Los Santos *2Pac + Pogo - "I Don't Give a Fuck" thumb|90px *Compton's Most Wanted - "Hood Took Me Under" *Dr. Dre + Snoop Dogg - "Nuthin' But A 'G' Thang" *Too Short - "The Ghetto" *N.W.A - "Alwayz Into Somethin'" *Ice Cube + Das EFX - "Check Yo Self (The Message Remix)" *Kid Frost - "La Raza" *Cypress Hill - "How I Could Just Kill a Man" *Dr. Dre + Snoop Dogg + Jewell + RBX - "Fuck wit Dre Day (And Everybody's Celebratin')" *The D.O.C. - "It's Funky Enough" *N.W.A - "Express Yourself" *Ice Cube - "It Was a Good Day" *Eazy-E - "Eazy-Er Said Than Dunn" *Above the Law - "Murder Rap" *Dr. Dre + Snoop Dogg - "Deep Cover" *Da Lench Mob - "Guerillas in tha Mist" Radio X *Helmet - "Unsung" thumb|90px *Depeche Mode - "Personal Jesus" *Faith No More - "Midlife Crisis" *Danzig - "Mother" *Living Colour - "Cult of Personality" *Primal Scream - "Movin' on Up" *Guns N' Roses - "Welcome to the Jungle" *L7 - "Pretend We're Dead" *Ozzy Osbourne - "Hellraiser" *Soundgarden - "Rusty Cage" *Rage Against the Machine - "Killing in the Name" *Jane's Addiction - "Been Caught Stealing" *The Stone Roses - "Fools Gold" *Alice in Chains - "Them Bones" *Stone Temple Pilots - "Plush" CSR 103.9 *SWV - "I'm So Into You" thumb|90px *Soul II Soul - "Keep on Movin'" *Samuelle - "So You Like What You See" *En Vogue - "My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It)" *Johnny Gill + C.L. Smooth - "Rub You the Right Way" *Ralph Tresvant - "Sensitivity" *Guy - "Groove Me" *Aaron Hall - "Don't Be Afraid" *Boyz II Men - "Motownphilly" *Bell Biv DeVoe - "Poison" *Today - "I Got the Feeling" *Wrecks-N-Effect - "New Jack Swing" *Bobby Brown - "Don't Be Cruel" K-Jah West *Black Harmony - "Don't Let it Go to Your Head" thumb|90px *Blood Sisters - "Ring My Bell" *Shabba Ranks - "Wicked Inna Bed" *Buju Banton - "Batty Rider" *Augustus Pablo - "King Tubby Meets Rockers Uptown" *Dennis Brown - "Revolution" *Willie Williams - "Armagideon Time" *I-Roy - "Sidewalk Killer" *Toots & the Maytals - "Funky Kingston" *Dillinger - "Cocaine in My Brain" *Toots & the Maytals - "Pressure Drop" *The Pliers - "Bam Bam" *Barrington Levy - "Here I Come" *Reggie Stepper - "Drum Pan Solo" *Black Uhuru - "Great Train Robbery" *Max Romeo & The Upsetters - "I Chase the Devil" Master Sounds *thumb|90pxCharles Wright & the Watts 103rd Street Rhythm Band - "Express Yourself" *Maceo & the Macks - "Cross The Tracks (We Better Go Back)" *Harlem Underground Band - "Smokin' Cheeba Cheeba" *The Chakachas - "Jungle Fever" *Bob James - "Nautilus" *Booker T. & the M.G.'s - "Green Onions" *The Blackbyrds - "Rock Creek Park" *Bobby Byrd - "Hot Pants - I'm Coming, I'm Coming, I'm Coming" *James Brown - "Funky President" *Lyn Collins - "Rock Me Again and Again" *Maceo & the Macks - "Soul Power '74" *Bobby Byrd - "I Know You Got Soul" *James Brown - "The Payback" *Lyn Collins - "Think (About It)" *The J.B.'s - "The Grunt" *War - "Low Rider" *Gloria Jones - "Tainted Love" *Sir Joe Quarterman & Free Soul - "(I Got) So Much Trouble in My Mind" WCTR Rádio, kde se pouze a jen mluví.thumb|90px